The Nightmare Before Hetalia
by smartanthropologistXD
Summary: My take on what it would be like if the Hetalia characters were in TNBC. Newly updated! Yay! Anyways, I lied. I'm working on a sequel to it right now! I LOVE this story! It's my favorite by far! I changed a few things in it, but it's still great!
1. Chapter 1

Natalia watched on as the parade proceeded, ending in the middle of town. She watched the scarecrow catch fire and dance around before jumping into the fountain. Rising out of the fountain, Kiku smiled to his subjects. As the pumpkin king it was his job to scare on hollow's eve, and this year had been one of his best. She watched Katya, the resident mayor of Halloween town, walk up to congratulate him on a job well done. She stood to do the same but a hand grabbed her arm bringing her face to face with her creator, Dr. Kirkland.

"The Deadly Nightshade you slipped in my tea wore off, Natalia. It's time to go home," He said tugging on her arm to move.

"No! I can't go back!" she tugged back on her arm before looking down at her stitching. Grabbing the string at the top of her arm, she pulled it loose. That was the one good thing about being a rag doll. The doctor fell forward, slipping on his own two feet. As the doctor fumbled around on the ground, Natalia made a run for the graveyard. Slipping through the gate, she looked around for a place to sit, before deciding on a comfortable looking grave. She started stuffing the leaves back into her shoulder, not even feeling a bit of pain. As she was finishing, she heard the gates to the graveyard open and slipped behind a tombstone. After the person had passed her, she looked out from behind the oval shaped stone. Her heart fluttered faintly at the sight of her secret love, Kiku. She sighed at the way his dark hair fell in his face. His big chocolate brown eyes staring straight ahead as he lost himself in his thoughts. She watched as he summoned his dog, Pochi. The dog followed his master around, as Kiku talked sadly to himself. She watched as he made his way down spiral hill and into the forest. "Oh, Kiku. I know how you feel…" she mumbled before going to her favorite patch of Deadly Nightshade. She picked a good amount before heading back into town. She snuck quietly back into the doctors house before storing the Deadly Nightshade safely into a dark jar. She faintly heard footsteps heading down the stairs and put the jar back into the cabinet. She turned just as Dr. Kirkland came into view.

"Natalia! You've come back home!" The doctor looked at her, arms folded behind his back.

"Of course I did," she said, frowning.

"For this?" he held out her hand, smirking lightly to himself.

"Why else would I come back…" she mumbled, following the doctor up to his lab. She sat down on the examination chair as he set to work sewing her arm back on.

"That's twice you've slipped Deadly Nightshade into my tea," He said, putting on the finishing touches.

"Three times," Natalia's frown deepened.

"Listen here, you're MINE. I created you, you know, with my own two hands," He said cutting off the end of the string. She sighed as Peter led her back to her room. If only she could see her dearest Kiku one more time...

* * *

Katya walked up the two steps to Kiku's door, knocking lightly on it, and humming her favorite song quietly to herself. Looking back at the band worriedly, she rang the door bell to his house. "Kiku!? We need to get started on the plans for next Halloween! I really need your help on these..." she said, frowning as no one came to answer the door. She knocked again and stepped back slightly, to were the balls of her feet hung off the side of the step. "I'm only an elected official, I can't really make decisions on my own...Kiku!?" she called, slipping backwards and landing on her butt, her boobs bouncing slightly. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she wiped at them. "Where could he be!?"

"We haven't seen him since he left for the graveyard last night," One of the band members told her pointedly. Her frown deepened and she stood, wiping the dirt from her hands and pants.

"We need to find him!" she said, picking up her papers and heading back to the town hall.

* * *

Kiku yawned as he walked aimlessly around the forest. He looked around at the new sights before looking down at his beloved dog companion. "Do you know where we are, Pochi?" he asked, receiving a shake of the dogs head as an answer. Kiku slipped on a rock and landed on his butt in the middle of a ring of trees. Looking around at them, he noticed unique designs on the odd trees. One in particular caught his eye, and he walked up to it cautiously. Looking at the colorful orbs that decorated the oddly bright green tree, something gold caught his attention. He inspected it carefully, before grabbing a hold of it and turning. The tree swung open like a door, and he leaned in to take a look inside. Nothing but blackness met his eye. Kiku turned around to look at his dog, before a strong gust of wind pulled him into the tree, the door shutting behind him. He closed his eyes as he fell, and before he knew it he had landed in something oddly wet and cold. Looking around in awe, he saw nothing but white save for a small bright colored village. He definitely wasn't in Halloween Town anymore. He looked through windows as he walked quickly through the small village. Stopping at a window, his face heated up as two of the strange little villagers kissed. He couldn't help but let his mind stray to one rag doll in particular.

"Natalia..." he whispered quietly. He shook his head before heading to look around the village more, once or twice having to hide as to not be spotted. While walking, he got side tracked by thoughts of the lovely rag doll that had ensnared his heart, and slammed into a red and white striped poll. "Christmas Town..." he mumbled to himself. He cocked his head to the side as a light laugh echoed to him from a hill. He looked up to see a moderate sized man with violet eyes smiling up at another man with deep blue eyes and a face scary enough to rival his own. He snuck away quickly to gather things he needed to show the towns people before heading back to the forest. Pochi ran ahead of him back to the town and started barking. When Kiku returned to town, he saw all the town's people surrounding Katya's van. They all looked over when Pochi barked again. They smiled and ran to meet their beloved king at the gate.

"Kiku! You've returned!" some cried in relief. Katya looked down from her van before calling out to him.

"Kiku!? Where could you have possibly been all this time!?" she looked down worriedly.

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone about it!" he said enthusiastically.

* * *

Natalia watched out the window as Katya called for the alarm to be rung. As the dull scream started, she slipped to the cabinet and pulled out the jar of Deadly Nightshade she had hidden. Dumping it all into the soup she was preparing, she stepped back as a skull shaped cloud floated up from the cauldron. Setting the jar down, she reached up onto a shelf and pulled down another jar. This one titled Frog's Breath. She pointed it down towards the soup, and watched as a frog's head appeared from the opening and blew a green cloud into the soup. She coughed and stuttered at the smell the cloud had left behind.

"So bitter," she stumbled, reaching up into the cabinet and pulling out a jar of Worm's Wart. She dumped it in, the soup smell turning much sweeter.

"Natalia, how long could it take to make simple soup!?" Dr. Kirkland called from his lab.

"Coming!" she spooned some into a bowl and walked up stairs with it, to find the doctor hunched over another experiment. "Here you are, doctor," she slipped the bowl beside him and he smiled.

"How delightful, Worm's Wart!" she watched in delight as he lifted a spoonful up to his mouth. He sniffed again before moving the spoon away from his mouth. "And Frog's Breath? Nothing's more suspicious than Frog's Breath."

"I thought you liked Frog's Breath," she said lightly.

"I'm not taking one bite until you do," he said holding the spoon out for you.

"I'm not really hungry…oops!" she knocked the spoon lightly out of his hand. It landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"Do you want me to starve? Your creator, the one who gave you life!?" He asked melodramatically.

"Oh, calm down," she said, knocking the other spoon aside and grabbing one filled with wholes out of her sock. She dipped it into the soup and watched it all drain out. She smiled and lifted the spoon to her mouth, pretending to take a bite. "Mmmm, yummy!" she faked. The doctor looked down at the soup and picked up the bowl, downing it all in a few gulps. She watched as his eyes drooped sleepily and he fell asleep, head down on the table. She smiled smugly to herself, walking out the door. As she headed down the stairs, she could hear Katya's voice outside.

"Town meeting tonight!" the sing songey voice called. Natalia headed out the front door and towards the town hall.

**I know it's sort of a short chapter, but I'm just getting started! I'd love to hear from all that read the story! If their are any artists that read this story, I'd love to see what you could come up with for fan art (Hint Hint) ;). You don't have to Review but that would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia looked over her shoulder as she walked through the door way. Not seeing anything suspicious coming from the doctor's house, she proceeded into the town hall. She could hear Katya's soothing voice calling for a town meeting. As she walked in and stood at the back, she watched Kiku walk onto the stage. Her heart started racing at the sight of her love.

"Please excuse me, could I get everyone's attention?" He asked politely. The room grew quiet and he smiled softly. "I called this meeting to tell you all about christmas town." Some of the town's people started whispering amongst themselves and he looked around the room. "There were objects so peculiar, they were not to be believed. All around things to tantalize my brain. It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen, and as hard as I try I can't seem to describe, like a most improbable dream. But you must believe when I tell you this, it's as real as myself, and it does exist! Here, let me show you..." Kiku pulled a string and the curtains behind him separated, revealing the most beautiful decorations Natalia had ever seen. An audible gasp washed through the crowd. Kiku smiled at their reaction and continued on his rant, picking up a striped white and red box. "This is a thing called a present, and the whole things topped with a bow!" He said excitedly. Natalia saw Gilbert stand up excitedly.

"Oh, a box!? Is it steel!?" he asked, grinning.

"Are there locks?" Antonio asked enthusiastically.

"Is it filled with a pox?" Francis asked, walking over to the others.

"A pox? How delightful, a pox!" Gilbert said laughing.

"If you please?" Kiku asked, watching as they sat back down. He cleared his throat and held the box up higher. "Just a box with bright-colored paper. And the whole things topped with bow!"

"A bow, why? How ugly! What's in it!?" he was interrupted by Elizabeta. He looked over at her and frowned.

"That's the point, not to know," Kiku's frown deepened. Natalia watched as he tried and failed to tell them about a big red sock. The citizen's kept interrupting him, and he refused to let it show they were annoying him.

"This christmas thing sounds like fun! I fully endorse we try it at once!" Katya said excitedly, almost falling off the upper level of the stage. Natalia watched Kiku mumble something to himself before walking to the center of the stage.

"And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last. For the ruler of this christmas land is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice, that is what I've come to understand. I've also heard it told that he's something to behold, like a lobster huge and red! When he sets out his sleigh with his reign deer on, carting bulging sacks with his big great arms, that is how I heard it said. On a dark cold night under a full moon's light, he flies into a fog, like a vulture in the sky! And they call him Sandy Claws," Kiku ended with his scariest face. The citizens cheered as Natalia looked on curiously.

* * *

"Well, at least they're excited, but they don't understand that special kind of feeling in christmas land...oh, well," Kiku sighed to himself as the curtains closed behind him. He grabbed a snow globe out of a box, shook it, and set it on a table to watch the miniature flurries settle on the bottom. He sighed again, and walked from behind the curtains. He started down the aisle to the door, his head down, when he bumped into someone. "I am terribly...sorry..." he mumbled, his face heating up at the sight of the item of his affections. She looked up at him with pale blue eyes, her skin a pale white, and her hair a platinum blonde. She always wore a thigh length dress, almost like a maids outfit, and he could never stop looking at the hem line when she was near him. Her hands clasped together, the long pale fingers intertwined.

"It's perfectly alright...it was my fault for not moving out of the way," she said, her face turning a light pink. Kiku looked up at her and shook his head.

"No, Miss Natalia, it was completely my fault. I hope you will forgive me," Kiku bowed to her, like any Japanese gentleman would.

"Of course I forgive you, Kiku," she said, her cheeks tinting a red color. Kiku stood and grabbed one of her hands in his, lightly brushing his lips against her skin. _So soft _he thought to himself, as he released her hand.

"I would love you talk, Miss Natalia, but I have much to get done. Perhaps we could talk some other time," he said politely, his lips curving into the smallest of smiles.

"That sound lovely, Kiku..." she smiled back at him softly. His smile grew and with one last bow, he took his leave, walking with a slight skip in his step. When he got home, he grabbed all the books he could, a pillow and blanket, and his night-clothes and set them by the fire-place. After changing into his night-clothes, and putting his suit up to hang, he walked to the fire-place and sat down. After fixing his pillow and blanket, and getting a soothing glass of tea, he began leafing through the books randomly. "There has to be a logical way to explain christmas..." he mumbled to himself, before a light bulb switched on in his head. He reached behind his pillow and pulled out a book titled 'The Scientific Method'.

* * *

"You've poisoned me for the last time, you poisonous snake," Arthur sneered at Natalia, slamming her door shut. Natalia heard him groan in pain, his head killing him due to all the Deadly Nightshade she had slipped into his tea. She faintly heard the door bell ring, and the doctor call out to whoever was at the door to come in, before the all too familiar voice of her one love filled her ears. "Kiku Honda, it has been too long! What can I help you with?" Arthur called out to him. Natalia quickly got closer to the door so she could hear all of the conversation.

"Arthur, I need to borrow some equipment!" Kiku called out to him.

"What ever for?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I'm conducting a series of experiments," Kiku stated matter of factly. Natalia frowned at the tone of his voice, but dismissed it for his usual antisocial behavior.

"Excellent! Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" Natalia rolled her eyes at her creators boring excuse for a joke.

"I know," Kiku replied monotonously.

"Come into my lab and I'll get you whatever you need!" Arthur said cheerfully. Natalia heard footsteps pass her door and disappear down the hall way.

"Experiments?" Natalia whispered to herself.

That night, Natalia was putting the finishing touches on the potion she was making for her beloved Kiku, when she saw a strange flashing light coming from his window. She looked at it confused before grabbing her sewing machine and attaching the string to her basket, which she carefully lowered to the ground. Walking onto the windowsill, she looked down at the ground, which was perilously looming under her. She bit her lip, and looked up at Kiku's house, the light flickering in his window giving her a burst of courage. Closing her eyes, she jumped off the sill and landed on the streets below. She didn't feel a thing as she sewed her appendages back onto herself. After she had finished, she climbed off the ground, grabbed her basket, and stuck her needle behind her ear. After smoothing her dress, she quickly made her way to his house, grabbing onto a string of rope and attaching it to the basket. She hoisted it up, and watched as it tapped against his window. When the glass panel opened, and he looked down at her curiously, her heart started to race. She smiled as he grabbed the basket and pulled into his house, away from her view. When she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she slipped behind the gates to his house. She watched from the shadows as he poked his head out the window, holding up the elixir she had made for him. His face fell when he saw she was gone, and after a few minutes of searching for her, he shut his window and got back to his work. She sighed and slid down to the ground. Picking a flower she started to pull on its petals. He loves me, He loves me not, He loves...The flower she was holding transformed into a tree looking much like the one Kiku had showed them all at the town meeting. She marveled again at its beauty, before it caught fire and burned to nothing but ash. She gasped and looked up at Kiku's house worriedly.

When she woke in the morning, she could see Kiku through his window. He kept pacing, and talking to himself. She watched for what felt like hours before his face lit up and he grinned a cheshire grin. She watched him jog over to his window and throw them open.

"This year, christmas will be ours!" Kiku exclaimed excitedly. As the towns people cheered, Natalia looked on worriedly. Kiku gathered at the town hall with Katya, and everyone lined up to be assigned their job in creating christmas. She stood in line nervously, before she heard Katya calling for her creator. She ducked behind the fountain as Arthur walked passed her, looking around angrily. She watched Kiku pick up a book and show the doctor a picture before smiling broadly. "I knew I could count on you!" Kiku smiled. Natalia watched as three hunched figures walked onto the stage, scaring Katya.

"What are you doing here?" Katya asked, frowning.

"Kiku called for us..." Toris said shakily, looking around nervously.

"Kiku...it's Boogie's boys!" Katya said through her megaphone. Kiku smiled down at them.

"Halloween's finest trick or treaters! The job I have for you is top secret! It requires craft, cunning, and mystery," Kiku said smiling. Toris, Raivis, and Eduard looked at each other scaredly, before looking back up at the pumpkin king. Natalia watched Katya trying to listen to the whispered conversation, only to lift her megaphone up to her eye. Reaching into it, she yelped and pulled her hand out, to reveal the spider off her headband. She quickly put it back in place with a place before turning back to the quartet in front of her. "One more thing...Leave that no account, Oogie Boogie out of this!" he yelled angrily. All three of them flinched at the name, but nodded, heading of the stage to their house.

* * *

Toris, Eduard, and Raivis headed down the road, towards their tree house by spiral hill. Raivis stumbled and bumped into Eduard almost causing them to fall down the hill. Eduard helped him get to his feet before they both caught up with Toris. They walked to their house in silence until they got to their house lift.

"Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?" Toris asked, shaking.

"I'm not doing it!" Raivis said frowning.

"We have to!" Eduard cut in, as the lift stopped at their door.

"We have to do it together! We're birds of a feather! Let's at least go down together," Toris said nodding. Raivis and Eduard shared a glance before bowing their heads in defeat.

"How are we going to do it, though?" Eduard asked Toris.

"First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes snipping we'll snap the trap and shut the gate," Toris said, grabbing an ax and some rope.

"Wait, I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop in a boiling pot, and when he's done we'll butter him up!" Raivis said, pointing his finger at a large, black cauldron.

"You both forget, what about Ivan?" they all looked to the tunnel in the wall with shudder.

"Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so pleased, I do declare, that he will cook him rare!" Toris said, disgusted.

"I say we take a cannon, aim it at his door, and then knock three times and when he answers Sandy Claws will be no more," Eduard said, tripping over Raivis, and slamming into the wall.

"Think, now if we blow him up, we might lose some pieces and Kiku would be displeased," Toris said, helping Eduard off the floor. They all climbed into their only means of transportation, along with all they'd need to capture the big red lobster man, and headed out the door. After they left the house, and headed into the house, a maniacal laugh sounded from the tunnel in the wall.

"Sandy Claws, huh?" a voice laughed.

* * *

Kiku watched the band go on their merry way, and smiled to himself. When a certain rag doll walked up to him, he blushed slightly. "Miss Natalia, I need your help more than anyone," he said, turning to look through the box he had behind him.

"You certainly do, Kiku. I had the most terrible vision!" she said frowning.

"That's terrific!" He said smiling.

"No, it was about your christmas. There was smoke, and fire!" she said as he turned around.

"That's not my christmas! My christmas is filled with laughter, and joy, and this!" he said, showing her a picture of himself. He flipped a paper over it and her eyes widened at the sight of strange red suit. "I want _you _to make it!" he smiled as she took it in her hands, their fingers brushing for the shortest of seconds.

"Kiku, please, listen to me! This is going to be a disaster!" her frown deepened.

"How could it be!? The color pattern is quite easy," he said excitedly.

"This is a mistake, Kiku!"

"Now, don't be modest. You are the perfect person for this job, Miss Natalia. Who else could be smart enough to make my suit?" he asked. She looked up at him, shocked. "I'm counting on you the most, my dear Natalia," Kiku grabbed one of her hands, lightly kissed the top of it, and placed the picture in it. He looked up at her wide eyes, and bright red cheeks. Their eyes met, and a blush scattered across his own face.

"Next!" Katya called, ruining the moment between them. Natalia slipped her hand from his grasp before turning and walking quickly off the stage. Kiku watched her go before nodding at the next person. Before he could explain anything, Boogie's boys burst through the doors.

"We caught him, we caught him!" Raivis exclaimed excitedly.

"Perfect! Let me see!" Kiku rushed over to them. They opened the bag to reveal a tall pink bunny. It bounced around the room, before getting scared and hopping back into the bag. "That is not Sandy Claws," Kiku stated, hands on hips.

"It isn't?" Toris asked.

"Then who is it?" Eduard asked.

"We followed your instructions! We went through the door!" Raivis said, backing away.

"Which door? There's more than one! Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this!" Kiku said, holding up a tree cookie.

"Oh..." Toris said, looking down at his feet.

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir," Kiku said to the shaking bundle that was the Easter Bunny. "Take him home first, and apologize again! Treat Mr. Sandy Claws nicely when you fetch him!" he called as they walked out the door.

"Got it!" Toris yelled over his shoulder, as the doors closed.

**I know it's been, like, FOREVER since I last updated and I'm really sorry about that! I finally got around to writing this and it turned our longer than I thought it would! Oh, well... If there are any miss spelled words, just let me know! I hope none of you mind that I added scenes and romantic instances that weren't originally in the movie! I also realize I didn't use some songs, or that I changed some. I couldn't help but make the Baltic's Boogie's boys, it's just so fitting! XD Now I'm just rambling! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update again ASAP! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This lass is LONG. I mean, it took me FOREVER to write this thing. Sorry it took so long! I know I'm a really bad person for taking so long to update this. I hope I haven't hurt anyones feelings by taking so long. Anywho, enjoy the story!**

Dr. Kirkland sat in his favorite chair, looking through a spell book for the perfect spell. "You will be a decided improvement over that imputous Natalia," He mumbled, flipping to a page that looked promising. He was in the midst of reading the title when Peter walked into the room.

"Arthur, the plans!" He ran up to his brother, setting a finely written spell in his hands.

"Excellent job, Peter. Why don't you go watch some Anime?" he asked his younger brother, smiling.

"Yay! Anime!" Peter yelled, running out of the room. Arthur looked at the spell, and got to work on the ingredients, he'd need to complete it. After about an hour he had successfully gotten everything ready. After casting the spell, he stepped back to admire his work and slipped on a piece of paper. Looking at the menacing paper angrily, he read the title and smiled.

"Of course! A spell to clone one's self!" Arthur laughed to himself.

* * *

Tino smiled as he went over his list off all the children of the world. He peeked over his list to see Berwald working in the kitchen. His smile widened at the sight of his husband. "There are barely any naughty children this year, Ber! I couldn't be happier!" he said excitedly.

"Th't's g'd t' hear T'no, 'm h'ppy it's b'n a g'd ye'r f'r ya," Berwald said, monotonously. Tino finished looking over the list and walked to the kitchen, placing a small kiss on Berwalds lips.

"Thanks, Ber. I'm glad I have you to help me this Christmas," Tino said happily. Berwald smiled, but it vanished when the door bell rang. "Oh, I'll get it! It's probably just one of my elves!" Tino said, walking over to it. He hummed Carol of the Bells quietly to himself as he opened the door. "Yes?" he asked cheerily.

"Trick or Treat!" three voices cried out simultaneously. Tino looked down in time to see three men throw a sack over his head. He felt himself be picked up off the ground and thrown into something hard.

"Berwald!" He yelled out, as he started bouncing along. His abductors shushed him as they went on their way.

"I hope this is the right guy..." he heard a shaky voice say.

"If it's not, Kiku's going to kick our butts!" another called out.

"You're not going to get away with this! Once my Berwald finds me missing, you'll be sorry!" Tino said, wriggling around.

"Just be quiet!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Oh, Berwald..." Tino whispered to himself. "I hope you find me in time to save Christmas..."

* * *

"You don't look like yourself, Kiku..." Natalia mumbled as she finished sewing his jacket together. "Not a bit..."

"I know, isn't it terrific?" Kiku asked, flashing her a small smile. Natalia's frown deepened at the look of it, and she sighed to herself.

"But Kiku, you're the Pumpkin King!" Natalia said quickly. She held up a picture of him in his usual suit. He took it from her hands and looked down at his former self.

"Not anymore," Kiku said, snapping in two. Natalia looked on wide eyed as he tossed it aside. "I feel so much better, now!" Kiku smiled.

"Now, Kiku. I know you think something is missing...and I respect you but..." Natalia pricked him with her needle. He hissed in pain and looked at the source. "Oh, Kiku! I"m sorry!" He grabbed her hand in his and smiled slightly wider.

"You know...I think you're right, Miss Natalia," He said.

"You do?" she asked smiling.

"Something's missing...but what could it be!? I have the suit, and the sleigh. I just don't see anything missing..." Kiku mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror. Natalia's smile vanished, as she looked on with regret.

"Kiku! We caught him this time!" three voices called out to him. Kiku turned around to see Boogie's Boys heading his way with what appeared to be a live sack. He walked over to them cautiously, and looked at the squirming package.

"He's way smaller than you said, Kiku!" Toris said indignantly.

"At least he's lighter too!" Eduard added. Raivis nodded his agreement, but was quickly smacked upside the head by Toris.

"Let me out, please!" Tino cried as he was forced out of the bag and onto the ground. His hat fell onto his eyes as the town's people looked on in interest.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Sandy Claws," Kiku said, taking Tino's hand in his own. "How very strange. You have hands, not claws like your name would suggest..." Tino finally got his hat off from over his eyes, and screamed like a little girl when he first caught sight of Kiku.

"A skeleton is actually talking to me, I'm not crazy, right?" Tino asked, freaking out.

"I was hoping you'd be surprised, Mr. Sandy Claws. Don't worry, though. You don't have to worry about Christmas this year. Consider this a vacation, a reward! You can finally take it easy!" Kiku smiled at him.

"For one, my name is Tino Oxentierna, not Sandy Claws. Secondly, you just wait until Berwald notices I'm gone. He'll find me, and he will get you!" Tino huffed.

"And who may I ask, is this Mr. Berwald?" Kiku cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh, right, Berwald is my husband," Tino shrugged. Kiku looked at him strangely for a second before biting his tongue, metaphorically, of course. Tino squeaked as his hands and feet were bound and he was shoved over the shoulder of one of the three that had kidnapped him.

"See that he's comfortable," Kiku said as the three started to walk away. "Wait a moment..." Kiku said, walking up to Tino. "Of course, that's what I was missing!" Kiku smiled, plucking the hat off Tino's head.

"Hey! Berwald made that for me by hand!" Tino huffed.

"I'll be sure to give it back after christmas!" Kiku waved, turning around and walking away. The three started walking again, leaving Tino to struggle on the tallest one's shoulder.

"This is much worse than I thought...What could I possibly do to help?" she asked herself quietly. She looked at him for a moment before a single thought made it's way through her head. "Now I know what I must do..." Natalia looked at him over her shoulder as she headed back to her creators house.

* * *

"I can't take a vacation on Christmas Eve! I still have work to do!" Tino called out hysterically. "Berwald must be worried sick over me!"

"Where are we going to take him, Toris?" Raivis asked worriedly. Toris stopped walking, and looked back at the smaller man.

"We're taking him to Ivan, of course..." Toris looked at the ground sadly.

"Are you crazy!? Ivan would kill him or worse!" Eduard looked uneasily at their tree house in the distance.

"It would be suicide not to take him to Ivan! It's either him, or us," Toris said sadly. Raivis and Eduard shared a glance before bowing their heads in defeat. They started again on their way back to their only home.

"You don't have to do this! Please let me go!" Tino pleaded them.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk that," Toris said, walking on, as Eduard and Raivis shared another guilty glance.

* * *

Natalia quickly snuck into her room, running to the trick floor tile she knew would pop up. Opening it, she pulled a big bottle labeled FOG JUICE on the front. Satisfied, she slid the tile back into place and stood up. Walking into the hall way, she made her way to Arthur door, before pausing to look inside. She watched Arthur chant while pouring different potions into a cauldron. She watched a puff of smoke rise out, and turn a deep blue. Arthur looked at the color happily before looking at a slip of paper. He read something and plucked a piece of his own hair, dropping it into the mixture. The color changed from a blue to red, and then to white.

"I can't wait until you're finally with me, my dear. I can only think of all the wonderful conversations we'll have together," Arthur said happily. While he was distracted, Natalia walked swiftly from the house and towards the direction of the fountain.

* * *

Toris walked towards the tube in the wall swiftly. He looked down at Tino's pleading face before looking away.

"Don't look at me like that, don't you understand, we don't have a choice! If we don't give you to him, he'll kill us!" Toris looked down at his feet. "I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive us." With one last look at the short blonde, Toris pushed him into the tube, and down towards the lair of Ivan. Tino screamed on the way down, never liking slides. As he neared the end, it opened up, and he fell into a room, landing on a circular platform. The lights dimmed, and an evil laugh echoed through the room.

"Oh, look. My little friends have a brought me another friend to do the talking with!" Tino could hear the sarcasm in the voice. "Sandy Claws, is it?" A hooded figure loomed out of the darkness, and started towards Tino. He could hear the sound of metal scratching against concrete, and watched as the shadow hefted an old pipe in its hands.

"It's Tino Oxentierna, actually. Could I ask your name, sir?" Tino asked, his voice shaking as features came into view. The man had shining platinum hair, he was wearing a long coat and scarf, but the weirdest things were his eyes. Radiant purple, they reminded him of his friend Lukas's eyes, only the strangers were much brighter.

"Of course, little friend. Few call me Ivan or Mr. Russia, but most know me as Oogie Boogie," his eyes sparked, and he smiled. Tino gulped noticeably, and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"A-ah, what lovely names! Do you mind if I just call you Ivan?" Tino asked, forcing a smile.

"Of course not!" Ivan took a step forward, and lifted a hand towards Tino's face. He smoothed his hand down Tino's face, and grabbed the smaller man's chin. "As long as I get to call you my Little Sunflower." Tino looked up worriedly, and awkwardly pulled his face away.

"Um...that's a little too personal, don't you think?" Tino laughed awkwardly, but stopped when a dark shadow fell across Ivan's face.

"You will learn to love the nickname. I think, you will learn to love it," Ivan smiled evilly. He made sure Tino was successfully tied up, and then started to walk back into the darkness. "As my future wife, you will also learn to love me." Tino gasped at it the comment and looked back up at the tube.

"Oh, Ber. I hope you find me in time..." Tino mumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

Berwald looked at the strange tracks in the snow. He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, adjusted his hat, and tapped his reindeer to get it moving again. The reindeer huffed in the cold, and started forward again. After a while of riding, the reindeer stopped, and pawed at the ground. It huffed again, and refused to move forward. Berwald jumped off of it, and crouched down, level with the snow. Laying by the tracks, barely noticeable, was a pair of red and white gloves. He pulled them out of the snow, shook them off, and looked at them. It was undeniable, they were Tino's.

" 'm comin f'r ya, T'no. J'st h'ld on," Berwald jumped back onto the reindeer, and, with gloves in hand, tapped it into a run.

* * *

Natalia watched her beloved Kiku walked onto stage, smiling and waving at his subjects as they cheered for him. She quickly ducked behind the fountain, dumping the contents of the bottle into the town fountain. A thick fog started spilling out as she stood quickly and waved shyly at him. She caught his eye and he waved back, a small smile made its way to his face, as did a slight blush. He climbed into his sleigh, going over diagnostic checks, as Katya took the stage.

"Think of us, as you soar triumphantly through the sky. Out shining every star, your silhouette a dark blotch on the moon. You, who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened millions! You who have...d-devistated t-the...lives of the l-living...uh..." The fog quickly blanketed the whole town square, making it almost impossible to see two feet in front of their faces. Natalia smiled sadly, as her plan worked.

"Oh, my. I can't fly in this type of weather...my reindeer can barely see. There go all of my plans...my dreams crushed..." Kiku slumped in his chair.

"There goes christmas..." One of the village children said, crying. Natalia looked at the boy with regret, before looking at Pochi in horror and shock. The dog's nose was glowing! He barked once at Kiku, who slowly looked up at his dog, shock growing on his face. The shock was quickly replaced by joy, as Kiku jumped into a stand.

"I have an idea! Pochi, to the front of the team, please?" Kiku asked the dog nicely, and when the dog complied, the village people cheered in hope. "Here goes nothing..." Kiku mumbled under his breath, sitting down, and urging the team on.

"Kiku! Please don't go!" Natalia, reached out for him, but was too late. The sleigh took off, with Kiku, and left Natalia alone. The towns people all left to go wait, but she stayed. "Good bye, Kiku...my dearest Kiku...Oh, how I hope my premonitions are all wrong..." Natalia finally left in the direction of the graveyard. "I sense there's something in the wind...that seems like tragedy's at hand, and though I'd like to stand by him. I can't shake this feeling that I have.." She walked through the gates, her soliloquy being the only noise on the dark path. "The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice, my feelings for him? Will he ever see how much he means too me? I think it's not to be...What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? All though I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last...and will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become, for I am not the one..." She walked past the the graves and made her way up spiral hill, sitting at the top. She picked up a flower and started to pluck off its petals. "Will we ever end up together? No...it's never to become, for I am not the one..." Natalia tossed the flower down in disgust, and buried her face in her hands. Silent tears ran down her face, as she mourned the loss of her one friend, and only love.

* * *

Kiku raced through the clouds, finally feeling complete. He mushed the reindeer on, and down into the first town. He smiled widely, as the sleigh landed on the first house. He slipped down the chimney, looking around the room he had landed in. He quickly started to fill the stockings, but stopped when he heard a small gasp behind him. He looked back to find a small human boy looking up at him in amazement.

"Merry Christmas!" Kiku smiled down at the boy. "What's your name, little boy?"

"Uh...um..." the little boy was at a loss for words, at seeing the famous "Santa Claus".

"That's alright, little one. I have a special gift for you," Kiku reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. He handed it to the boy with a smile, and slipped back up the chimney. As the sleigh started to fly, he heard a scream coming from below. He frowned slightly, but continued on his way. He quickly went from house to house, leaving a trail of screams behind him. He was soon finished with the town, and heading to the next, when a siren started to go off. He could see bright lights reaching up into the stars. Sirens soon accompanied the lights, adding an eerie setting. "Look Pochi! It's search lights!" Kiku pointed the out to his dog. Soon after, gun shots boomed from underneath, and shells exploded too close for comfort. Kiku brushed it off, and continued flying. "Now they're celebrating! How polite of them," Kiku smiled at his dog, who barked nervously. A shell exploded right next to the sleigh, causing it to jostle slightly. "Pochi...I'm getting the feeling they're trying to hit us," Pochi barked back, before a shell hit home on the bottom of the sleigh. The reindeer fell to pieces, and Kiku fell out of the air, arms and legs flailing. He looked up to see Pochi flying after him, before he met the ground and everything went black.

When he next awoke, he was laying in the arms of an angel. Literally. "What have I done, Pochi? I've ruined Christmas for everyone. This is not what I wanted...I just...I wanted to make everyone happy. I wanted to be the one to bring joy for once, but I've ruined it. Now no one will be happy on Christmas..." Kiku said sadly, petting his ghost dog. Pochi barked an agreement, and whined sadly. Kiku sat sadly, before stubbornly sitting up. "No. I refuse to take this. I did my best, and you know what? It was great while it lasted! Come, Pochi! Tino-san needs our help!" Kiku jumped out of the arms of the angel and quickly ran through the doorway to Halloween Town. He raced to where he knew Boogie's Boys would be. He burst into the room, pulling his Katana out of thin air. The trio looked up at him, and screamed. They trembled noticeably, and Toris stepped forward, sweat already dripping down his face.

"Um...what can I do for you, Kiku?" He asked, laughing nervously.

"You know what I want!" Kiku held his Katakana level with Toris' throat. "Where. Is. Tino-san?" He articulated each syllable separately as they bounced and rolled of his tongue.

"You know where he is, Kiku. Where else would he be?" Toris slumped his shoulders and lowered his head in defeat. "You of all people should know we had no choice what so ever..." Kiku lowered his head and sighed.

"Of course I do. I would never blame you for HIS wrong doings," Kiku sheathed his sword and stood taller. He looked over the three before nodding slightly. "I'm going to save him. I wish you luck in your future endeavors." Kiku bowed slightly, before turning and running towards the tree house. He was finally thankful for his long legs, and his ninja training. He made his way to the small elevator, and leaned over it. He grabbed onto the rope, and quietly slid his way down to the bottom. He tip-toed his way to the vent, looking through the bars. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear voices. He recognized Ivan and Tino locked in a shouting battle.

"No! Let me go! I will never love you!" Tino spat at Ivan, as the taller man loomed over him, holding a wedding dress.

"You WILL become my wife. We can rule this world together!" a shiver ran through Kiku's spine at Ivan's creepy laugh.

"Kiku will find you, and he will kill you," Kiku gasped, and his eyes shrunk to slits at the sound of his love's voice. Ivan had his dearest Natalia, and he would do anything to get her back. Even if she didn't love him, he would still do anything for her. Ivan started laughing at her words, and Kiku started to get rid of the bars over the opening.

"You are a despicable female," Ivan laughed again. Kiku had finished the second bar when the distinct sound of a slap made him freeze in his place. His blood began to boil as Natalia called out in pain. He quickly rid the opening of all the bars, and crawled into the small space. He stopped halfway through when he heard Katya's van driving past.

"The King of Halloween is dead! King Kiku has been blown to pieces! He's nothing more than a pile of ashes...terrible news!" Her mournful voice rang out through the cave. Ivan laughed again, and he heard Natalia gasp.

"No...it can't be...He couldn't possibly be dead!" Natalia cried out in pain. Ivan laughed loudly, and Kiku started crawling faster.

"Do you really think, he would ever fall in love with someone like you?" Ivan's words froze Kiku to the core. Could it possibly be true? Did Natalia... "Your little infatuation with the King will die with you, after my wedding, of course." Kiku pushed forward, and burst into the room. His attention was directed immediately to Ivan's hand. It was currently rested on his secret loves face. In a burst of rage, he drew his Katana, and ran at the taller man.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Kiku brought the Katakana down towards Ivan's arm. Ivan flashed a smile and brought his pipe up to block the blow. Kiku stepped back as the Pipe was swung at his head. Kiku swung the sword towards Ivan's chest, but only met thin air.

"You think you can defeat me? Weakling. You don't deserve her," Ivan laughed as Kiku screamed. The shorter man ran at Ivan, round house kicking him in the face. Ivan stumbled back, the smile fading off his face. Kiku jumped in the air and over Ivan's head. He kicked Ivan to the ground, the pipe flying across the room. Ivan looked up at Kiku from the ground, the slightest glint of fear in his eyes. "Now, now, Kiku. We can work something out, can't we? You know I didn't mean any of it!" Ivan laughed nervously. Kiku brought his Katana level in the air, no emotion shown on his face.

"Natalia. I beg you. Turn your head. I do not wish for you to see me do this," Natalia's eyes widened, but she quickly shut them, and looked the other way. Kiku glanced at her, and turned back to Ivan, who looked very scared. "You're only getting what you deserve," Kiku said sadly. He took one more look at Ivan's widened eyes, before looking away and plunging the Katana into Ivan's chest. Kiku pulled the sword out, as Ivan lay dying, and walked over to Natalia and Tino, who had stayed quiet through the whole ordeal. He untied her quickly, and pulled her shaking body into his arms. As soon as her head hit his chest, tears ran down her face, and sobs shook her body. He whispered comforting words into her ear as they sunk to the ground together. "I'm sorry, Natalia. I'm so sorry...I let him hurt you, and I will never forgive myself..." Tino looked sadly at the two. He was about to offer words of help, when the tube in the ceiling began to shake. All three looked up, as it broke, and a red and white mass fell to the floor.

"Is that...?" Tino tilted his head as it stood on the platform. "Berwald!" Tino cried happily as his husband hopped off the platform. Kiku pulled Natalia closer to him, as the giant of a man walked towards them.

"T'no. I t'ld you I w'uld f'nd you," Berwald quickly untied his wife and lifted Tino into his arms. "Th'nk you f'r savin' m' w'fe. I 'we you 'ne." Kiku nodded to Berwald walked back to the platform. Berwald kissed Tino slightly on the forehead, before they climbed back up the tube. Kiku pulled Natalia up, so she was sitting more on his lap. Her crying stopped, but she still stayed on his lap. She grabbed a hold of his jacket, and tugged on it, so he was looking at her. She kept her head down, and pressed her forehead softly against his chest.

"Is it true?" Kiku whispered into her hair. She stiffened, and lifted her head to look at him.

"Is what true?" she asked, licking her lips nervously.

"Are you really in love with me?" Kiku tilted his head to the side as her eyes widened.

"Well...you see..um..." She stuttered awkwardly.

"Natalia. I can't believe I never realized you had feelings for me...because the whole time I thought I was the only one harboring feelings of love," Kiku whispered softly. She felt her face burn, and moved to look down. Kiku saw this, and placed his hand underneath her chin. He lifted her face, and looked directly into her deep, blue eyes. Her eyes started to flutter closed, and they leaned in closer...

"Kiku! You're alive!" Katya called from up above, making the pair jump apart. Both of their faces burned bright cherry red at being caught like two teenagers.

"We told you he was alive!" Raivis said from beside her. Toris and Eduard threw a rope down to them.

"Grab on!" Toris called to them, smiling. Kiku stood quickly, and offered his hand to a flustered looking Natalia. She excepted and let him pull her against him. He smiled down at her, and wrapped his hand firmly around her waist. She looked down at it in shock and blushed deeper. She squeaked in surprise when she was pulled up along with Kiku. He pushed her up into the tunnel, and then Toris helped him. Kiku looked over at Natalia, whose arm hand was wrapped in that of Eduard Von Bock's. Kiku shot Eduard a death glare, and walked towards them. Eduard jumped back nervously as Kiku walked towards them and wrapped his arm around her waist again. Her blush lightened, and she looked down at her hands.

"Let's go home," Kiku smiled warningly, and walked with Natalia down the tunnel. Eduard, Toris, Raivis, and Katya all looked at each other, and hurried after him.

Kiku rode into town on the side of Katya's van. The town's people cheered when they saw their king, alive (well, you know) and well. They all gathered around as the van came to a halt. He walked up the steps of town hall and turned to smile at his subjects. "It's great to be home!" Kiku smiled warmly at them. They all cheered, but fell silent when fluffy white flakes started to fall from the sky. The town's people looked at it in amazement.

"What is this stuff?" Gilbert asked, capturing one on his nose. Francis and Antonio shrugged, and laughed when Elizabeta threw a ball of it at his face. He turned to look at her angrily and retaliated with his own ball. Natalia watched on from the gate, as everyone started having fights with it. Kiku smiled to himself, and looked up at the sky as the all-too-familiar clinging of bells reached his ears.

"Merry Christmas!" Kiku called out to his new friends, waving his arm in the air.

"Happy Halloween!" Tino yelled back, waving like mad. Kiku spotted Berwald driving the sleigh. The tall man offered a small wave of his hand, and Kiku smiled back. His attention was diverted when Feliciano accidentally hit him in the face with the cold, fluffy flakes. Kiku laughed, and started walking towards the fountain. He stood on the top, and watched his citizens enjoy themselves. His attention was caught by the sound of Arthur actually laughing. He looked over to see him walking with a taller blonde.

"Isn't this weather awesome, Artie!?" The taller, and much louder blonde asked. Arthur smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Of course it is, my dearest Alfred," Arthur kissed the taller man softly on the cheek, and Kiku looked at them curiously. He looked down at his hands in his lap, but his attention was caught by a movement by the gate. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Natalia slipping away to spiral hill. He lifted his head, and looked in her direction curiously. He looked over at Pochi playing in the snow, and stood, walking towards the gate.

* * *

Natalia slipped through the gate, and walked to the top of Spiral Hill. She sat quickly, and reached for one of the flowers planted on the top. It came up with an unsatisfactory snap, and she looked down at it sadly. She started to pluck the flowers off one at a time. He loves me, He loves me not, He lo-

"My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side," She was interrupted in her thoughts by Kiku. "Where we can gaze into the stars." He smiled and gestured at the sky.

"And sit together...Now and forever. For it is plain, as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be..." she whispered so only they heard. She stood as Kiku walked up the hill to stand beside her. She gripped her hands together, and looked down blushing. Kiku brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and lifted her face to look into her eyes. He smiled reassuringly, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her against himself, as she gripped the lapels of his jacket. He leaned in slowly, and slowly brushed his lips against hers. She sighed, and he tightened his grip on her. "Kiku..." she whispered after they pulled apart, their foreheads touching. "I love you." He smiled at her, and kissed her hand.

"I love you too, Natalia. I must ask you...will you allow me to court you?" Kiku blushed, looking down nervously. Natalia smiled widely, and pulled on his lapels.

"Yes..you...you may court* me..." Natalia whispered, smiling goofily. Kiku smiled and twirled her around, kissing her again. They pulled apart, and looked at each other. Both of their smiled dissipated, and their pupils dilated to huge orbs. Kiku gripped her hips, and pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate and fiery. Natalia smiled into the kiss and sighed. It seemed that happy endings really did come true.

**Alrighty, Bucko's. This is it! The third and final act of The Nightmare Before Hetalia! I know it's been a LONG time, but it's finally over! Maybe...Now, if you all want (and I know this pairing has a small fan base) I am willing to write a sequel to this lovely story. You just have to tell me what you want. K, K+, T, or M. Any of them are good with me. I'm not going to write it if no one wants it, though. Well, that's all! Hope you enjoyed my beautiful story!**

***For those of you that don't know, the act of courting someone is dating someone with the intent of marriage. Just thought I'd help you with that one!**


End file.
